Nemesis
Nemesis (sometimes derived to Nemesis T-Type) is a character from the Resident Evil series of survival horror games. It is one of the most well known bosses and antagonists (if not, the most well-known), along with Albert Wesker, in the entire series. A powerful and fearsome Tyrant, the monster first appeared in Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, as the game's title character and primary antagonist. The product of years of research, the Umbrella Corporation deploys Nemesis to hunt and kill all surviving members of Special Tactics and Rescue Service. The game’s protagonist, Jill Valentine, encounters Nemesis outside Raccoon City’s police station, where it brutally murders Brad Vickers. Nemesis continues to stalk Jill Valentine throughout the game until she defeats it. Profile Nemesis is characterized by its relentlessness, strength, sheer stamina, and comparatively high intellect. Unlike the various Tyrant models before it, Nemesis shows it is capable of employing weaponry and firearms to achieve its objectives. It is also shown to have rational thinking abilities, as when it shot down a potential rescue helicopter and can even speak to some extent, though the only word it ever says is "S.T.A.R.S.....". Nemesis' primary order is to eliminate the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members, causing it to ignore all other potential targets when a S.T.A.R.S. member is present or nearby, although it will also eliminate anything that gets between it and its target, or something that is a threat. Like the Tyrants before it, Nemesis boasts an enormously powerful physique, demonstrating the ability to break through most obstacles with enough effort, outrun any human, and leap incredible heights. Besides T.A.L.O.S., Nemesis is the most resilient B.O.W. the Umbrella Corporation ever created, with most weaponry barely slowing it down while even heavy explosives may only momentarily incapacitate it. Only the largest industrial grade weaponry was shown to cause any notable damage. Only G has mutational abilities matching those of Nemesis. Nemesis' brutal arsenal is mostly comprised of a network of spear-like tentacles that cover its body. These tentacles are shown to be capable of tearing right through most human bodies. It was also armed with a rocket launcher that it used to target vehicles and potential victims alike. This rocket launcher was modified specifically for Nemesis, and is too heavy for a human to carry. Finally, it can be assumed that its black coat provides it with some protection from environmental and firearm damage while also perhaps forcing a more humanoid shape. The Nemesis' only real weakness seemed to be the detrimental mutations caused by the virus that only weakened and detracted from its combat effectiveness as time wore on. As the mutations continued, Nemesis lost sight of its programmed order and resorted to typical Tyrant behavior, destroying anything within reach. Other Appearances ''Resident Evil''-related games Nemesis reprises its role in Resident Evil Survivor 2 and Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles, which retells the events of Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. It appeared as DLC in Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City. Nemesis appeared as a central villain in the Resident Evil: Escape from Raccoon City house in Universal Orlando's Halloween Horror Nights 23. Capcom games Nemesis, Jill and Carlos Oliveira all appear trapped in a cartoon version of Raccoon City in Under The Skin. Crossover games In Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Nemesis makes an cameo appearance in Hulk's ending. According to producer Ryota Niitsuma, Nemesis was not made playable due to concerns that it's inclusion would change the game's content rating. It did however appear as a playable character in the updated Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. It returned as a playable fighter in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Nemesis appeared as one of the Rival Units in Project X Zone 2. Gallery For more images of this character, see their Gallery. Category:Characters Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Resident Evil Enemies Category:Resident Evil Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Horror Game Characters Category:Non-Human Characters